1,000,000 BC
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: Loki was cast out by the Jotun tribe and has lived on his own for years, he is in fact a Homosapien with a larger brain and smaller build. On the other side Sif just escaped from the Chitauri tribe. Thanos took her prisoner from her home tribe after a battle for land, claiming her as a mate. Loki and Sif meet untrusting but then find there is more to the other in more ways than one
1. Chapter 1

The moon had risen over the dry lands that stretched for miles, the shades or red, brown, and gold were hidden in the darkness. Loki's long black tangled waves were tied back as his hands went to work, moving the stick against the dry wood beneath it, his hands moved faster and faster, occasionally using his breath to heighten the glow of the heat, not much longer after that he had created a fire that could cook the small game he had caught that day. No one in the Jotun tribe appreciated the smaller game, the prize was in the larger kills. The group was known for their size and strength, Loki had his mind and was an able bodied hunter, but not in the way that was favored within them. When he reached his majority he was cast out, even his father the leader of the tribe didn't look sad about it, just relieved to be ridding himself of such a disappointment.

Loki was alone for several years now, and was clever and much smarter than the average Jotun- part of why they never took him in as one of their own. He'd survived his time alone by being mindful of each discover he made along the way. He set the rabbit onto his spear and slowly let it turn over the heat. The Jotuns feared fire, only seeing it from when lightening would strike a dead tree. Loki was intrigued by the glowing flames that he tried to make some of his own. It had been a great benefit since he'd been alone. Though, he worried his mind was slipping from the lack of contact with others, though he insisted that he didn't need such dull creatures who were not much to speak with in the first place. He had envisioned conquering the tribe and all the scoffers against him, but alas, he was only one man, and even with a mind like the one he had, didn't have the means or resources. Not to mention they were not worth leading. He laid his head to rest eating the last of his rabbit, pulling a fur over himself for comfort from the winds.

Sif waited till the night fell, it was much harder to travel in, and much harder to escape but they would have all the more difficulty trying to find her. She was bound to a boulder, and even though their tongue wasn't one she spoke, she knew Thanos, the leader had captured her for a purpose. The Chitauri tribe had invaded her's, trying to gain their land. Sif, was the only women who would join them on the hunts and bring in kills better than many of the men. As such she was made into a warrior to defend the tribe. Thanos spotted her in battle. If she bore his children then they would likely be stronger and more fierce than others. A leader needed that pride. Sif would never give it to him. After time of pulling at her bindings she was free, and stepped lightly though their camp, only light given by the moon and the stars. The sole of her foot met a branch and the crack was so loud then ones guarding watch for the night stepped into the woods, and saw their prisoner and chosen mate of the leader had escaped. She dashed through the trees, as the men behind her yelled and demanded she stop and that she would meet death.

It was true, most deaths happened at night, better time for the animals to hunt, but she would rather be ripped apart by a beast than mounted as a prize by Thanos. Her heart raced, ignoring the sharp twigs under her feet. But she would not stop running and wouldn't look back, her steps were halted when she came to the top of a peak with a river below. And with that she dove into the waters, not knowing if this would be her death, or a new beginning to find her tribe. She met the cold waters, and was fully submerged. Sif kicked her legs and quickly swam to the surface of the river, breathing in the night air, coughing up the water that went into her lungs. Her eyes glanced up at the Chitauri men yelled from above, tosses their axes and spears at her. She went deeper into the water before reaching the surface again, taking a spear for protection and hunting. She reached the shore and climbed out, stealing furhter into the night. She would make it till the sun rose, just a little longer...


	2. Chapter 2

Sif traveled in the night stopping for neither food nor rest. The more distance between her and The Chitauri the better. She knew her tribe must have been looking for her unless they had a reason to believe she was dead. Sif hoped they didn't think she was dead because the migration would begin and Thor wouldhave no choice but to move the tribe before the frost. Usually half of them would die from the cold, the smaller and older members of the group typically. Sif was fearful of having children, part of it was the worry that she wouldn't be there to protect them and the other is that she didn't believe that she had that nature like Frigga. That was low on her mind as far as concerns went. Thanos did not care about if she was kind or nurturing. It was common for men to claim a mate despite the women's wishes. Sif would never let herself be taken. She would welcome death from a beast before that. She ran on as the winds grew and the darkness remained, thankfully the fire god in the sky was smiling on her even though it was night. The Aseir tribe worshipped the sun, the sun was their protector and provided food and warmth. The sun would rise soon and then she could make a path for her home. She smiling seeing a glowing orange light in the distance. The sun! Yes, just a little further. To her surprise it wasn't the sun but a fire. Sif kept a watchful eye on it then looked up to the skies since there had been no rain or thunder that would come before fire. How did this one appear? Was this a gift from the sun? A gift to lead her home!

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sif jumped and spun before pinning the foreign voice to the dirt shoving her spear at his throat. She had a fear buried that Thanos was right behind her. Her eyes were dark daring the stranger to take the gift the sun had set her. "Maga! Maga!" she pointed at the flames, claiming them as her own"It's fire you shouldn't touch it!" He hissed. Loki glared up at the woman crushing him. He pinched her thigh and she smacked his hand away. She looked over as a small animal was set over the fire, and it was the most wonderful smell Sif had ever run across. She rose from the man and walked closer to the to the glowing heat. "Ra ba?" She saw it was a rabbit, Sif had skinned enough of them to recognize the form of it. But they never smelled like this before and it was incredible.

Loki debated on getting a rock and smashing her head, but he put the idea away as she crawled over to his fire. "Rabbit." he corrected her tongue to which he was shot with an annoyed look from her before she gazed back over to the flames. She was breath taking as the light touch her face and reflected off her dark hair. This woman must have been Aseir, he only knew of them because they was always conflict between them and the Jotuns. The Asier weren't as large as the Jotuns but were strong capable fighters in their own right, even considered the best in the lands. They were also known for beauty, Loki went quiet for a moment admiring her strong feminine muscles. He hadn't been around another for so long, and not one so beautiful. "Rabbit," he repeated and pulled the small games off the flames and cooled it with his breath, then tore a leg off and handed it to her.

Sif, was starving and had yet to eat in days, the Chitauri certainly wouldn't give her any food not at least until Thanos took what he wanted. She grabbed the body from his hand and bit into the back of it, ripping the meat away with her teeth. It was like reaching heaven, never had anything tasted so wonderful. Sif tore more flesh with her mouth. Loki pulled a face as she took the rabbit from his hand instead of the piece he was offering. "Stop that, save some for me." And the look she gave him was murderous. He rolled his eyes biting into the leg as his new companion savagely tore into his kill. "You know you can't get something for nothing, right?" he asked. "I hunted and was willing to share with you." He wondered why he was even trying if she couldn't understand him, let alone would WANT to.

Sif chewed as the juice from the rabbit ran down her chin. Why was he angry? Well he seemed mad about the rabbit she was eating. Hmmm, so she would have to catch him something tomorrow as an exchange. Welll fine then."Mea horra tomo." Sif said holding up the nearly bare rabbit. She hoped the sun would send her more fire tomorrow to heat her the village would be delighted by this, if it ever happened again. It would be difficult to tell. And with a full belly and the amount of running she had done Sif yawned and curled to her side clutching the spear to her person. She closed her eyes to rest and found sleep. Loki was tempted to leave her there, but he didn't want to waste the fire, and even if she had been annoying and rough, it still was the most contact he'd had in a while. Also, there was the matter of her being a better hunter, he assumed Loki could trick a larger kill away from her. His lips curled at the thought of playing such a trick. All right, he would stay with her to see if she was truly useful, or just as mindless as the next. Loki breathed in the night air and let sleep take him too as he was sure the next day with his guest would at least be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanos had never taken bad news well. He drove his spear into the heart of the man who advised him to wait on mating with the Aesir woman. Thanos should have taken her as soon as she was in their camp! "Baragosh ma!" Listen All of you. "Mae Hava Bora Toro De Mi! Na humu fer daner ta joost!" We will find my mate, and any time that isn't used for hunting will be used for finding her." No one was going to question him, Thanos mind was impossible to change once it was made up. This woman would be the key to his tribe being the mightest of all. It was a norm for leaders to take the prettiest woman of the tribe, but one so strong and fierce on top of that made her all the more desirable to him. He would find her, she would refuse to mate, and she would fight him, for thought made him tingle below his waist. And when he planted one of his many offspring in her he would rub it in Thor's face. "GA MAR!" Move out.

The sun lifted its face to the earth after the windy night. Sif had always been an early riser and there wasn't much that left her exhausted enough to sleep past sun rise, mostly at night they stayed within the huts and caves unless she was keeping watch that night. Though at times she wandered in the dark, curious about the dangers when the earth was asleep. She rose to her feet keeping her spear at her side, Sif was supposed to bring a rabbit back to the man, then they would be even in exchange. Though she was wondering why he was out on his own, unless he was banished from his tribe. For what? Oh well, she was certain if he pulled anything on her that she could more than defend herself. After several hours of scouting she came upon some bald birds ripping apart the dead body of a superior animal. With speed and strength she lunged forward and lodged her spear into the ugly bird's belly, the other birds flew off in a panic squawking. It was bigger than the rabbit so he wouldn't complain about the lack of meat. She grabbed the thing by the neck and started her trek back towards the fire where she believed the man still was.

Unbelievable. But why was he surprised? She was a savage, beautiful, but a savage living only for instant gratification. The woman had taken his rabbit and use his heat and left when the sun came up. He'd been half way expecting it, but was still disappointed to lose the only kind of contact he'd had in months with another. Loki knew there was nothing else to do but to hunt for his own food that day, and keep his senses peeled for Aesir, greedy bullies. Loki had spent the better part of that morning searching his usual spots and managed to find another rabbit. He'd sharpened a flat stone to a point like a spear, which he held in his hand. In his spare time (which was a lot) when he wasn't studying the land around him he practiced with the pointed stones tossing them at different targets to improve his aim, the further away from danger the better the chance of survival. So many from his tribe died from hunting, seemed foolish to die trying to survive.

Not much time later Loki came back to his camp and to his surprise the woman was there, cleaning a vulture. Was she expecting him to make fire? Then again, did she even know that Loki was the one who made it? He wasn't sure.

Sif ripped the feathers off the bird and looked up at the man as he brought another rabbit back, it was early in the day and both had brought back some decent kills. She blinked several times as he sat down to take a stick and spin it between his hands against a dry looking piece of wood. Why would he do such a thing? He was strange, he wore fur like her, but his fur piece was much longer and wrapped around his legs. He also had fur on his feet that was worn inside out. Sif was looking him over more, and she settled on his face as his brow furrowed and he kept spinning that stick. She twisted a face but then her eyes went wide as the wood began to smoke and then a small fire was started. Sif gasped dropping the bird she was clinging and climbed over to the fire. "Friesa!" She was amazed someone could do such a thing! Was he a gift from the sun to her? Or was he gifted by the sun to create fire with his hands? She was so curious. Sif smiled brightly at him then looked by at the small flames.

This was not lost to Loki who knew most mused that fire was just dangerous, and it was, but because it was dangerous didn't mean it wasn't helpful. He'd survived several frosts with it, and ate much better to have it. He knew the Aesir loved the sun, the Jotun loved the moon as the brightness in the darkness. Loki watched the woman as her eyes focused on his crafted flames, and the smile on her lips was dramatically different than the woman who pounced him the night before. She looked so sweet. This was a different kind of beautiful and just as interesting to him. He stepped over and gathered some sticks to build a roaster for her bird and his rabbit. Shoving both bodies onto the stick and placed it over the flames.

Strange as it was it was the first time Loki realized he didn't even know her name. Would she be able to tell him? She spoke some language, just one he didn't recognize. He pointed to himself when she finally looked away from the flames. "Loki." He then pointed his finger at her, losing his balance at that moment slipped forward touching her breast.

Sif's eyes flashed with anger and shoved him away. "DONA TU MA!" she roared and reached for her spear. He was not going to just touch her because he built a fire! She glared, but when he had his hands up defensively shaking his head she calmed down after a minute. She would never admit it, but the idea of Thanos terrified her, and anyone else believing they could just touch her.

While it was a wonderful breast, Loki couldn't appreciate the fortunate accident as she screamed at him. Were all Aesir women like this? He backed away knowing better than to confirm her first instinct. He watched her carefully as she calmed. Something sent her over the edge, and he wasn't sure if she was just easily offended or was afraid of someone, or something. His eyes went a little larger and nodded, showing respect. "Loki." he pointed to himself again.

"Low-key?" Sif sounded his name out, she looked him over another moment and then touched her collar. "Sif."

"Sif?" it wasn't hard to pronounce.

"Yana." she nodded at him. Sif stood looking down at him as he gazed up at her, a second later a spear went past her leg. She whirled her head and found half a dozen of the Chitauri over the hill above them. Her eyes narrowed at them. Loki stood with her, and with quick thinking he grabbed her hand, and shook his head. Don't run. She wanted to do the opposite but Loki waited, waited a moment as they dashed towards them.

When they were close enough he grabbed a branch from the fire he made and swiped it across the group, and they screamed from the burn. Loki stabbed at them more before, burning, Sif followed his lead and jutted the flaming spear at them, killing one before they dashed off together. They ran, not bothering to see how close the Chitauri were, and not bothering to take their kills.

They made it over the hill leading to the northern side of the dessert away from the Chitauri.

And away from her tribe.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like days blurred by before they stopped running, for fear if they stopped then the Chitauri would catch them. Loki slumped down by the river's edge before he scooped up a mouthful into his hands, gulping as much as he could. Sif was doing much of the same, even dipping her head in letting the water run down her face, and neck. Loki caught sight of this, while trying to catch his breath he took time to admire the cold water running off her hot, strong body. He knew better than to keep looking. Loki thought about the Chitauri, they never wandered out that far unless they had a reason to. They were relentless and famously held grudges. Perhaps they were looking for Sif. The Chitauri hated the Aesir too, that much was known to him. Loki regarded the Chitauri as impossibly stupid, running to their deaths for the sake of glory instead of taking more time to plan. Then again that was most tribes. The Chitauri also never took prisoners, they killed on the spot. The only reason he believed they would want Sif was for her beauty, and because she was at the age of conception. Loki thought more and mused Sif must have been very important to the Aesir tribe, or at least someone, to be sought out like she was from the Chitauri. The name Thanos ran through his mind, and realized that could mean very serious trouble for them both.

Sif didn't notice Loki's wandering eyes as she cooled herself with the river water. The bastards found her! Thanos must have sent them, which meant he had no intention of letting her get away that easily. HA! She would never be taken, though Sif had to be grateful Thanos didn't force himself as soon as he could have. That meant nothing about his kindness though, the man was wicked. She hated him and would keep fighting to get back to her people. What of Loki? He was banished, but he had helped her and created fire. And surely if he was against the Chitauri then he was already more trustworthy. But what tribe did he come from? Was he ban from the Chitauri and that's why he helped her? Or was he a Jotun? That was stupid. Jotuns were huge, bigger than either tribe, and Loki was tall like an Aesir but much more slender than most of their men, although he had clear lines of muscles. She looked at him more closely, his face didn't look Aesir either, but it was a nice face, just different than the ones she'd grown up around.

There was a subtle swish in the grass. Sif's ears peaked, she was trained to hear such things. Slowly she stood while her back crouched and then she spotted not far from them was a cat like beast who's fur she wore. It rumbled, crouching lower ready to strike it's prey. Sif was cursing herself for leaving her spear behind. No time for regret. The cat jumped and she jumped with it, nearly dodging the claws as her arm slumped around the beast's neck, sweeping herself onto his back. It jumped and bucked trying to toss her off to bite into her flesh. Sif held on, keeping a fierce grip on the animal. She saw Loki trying to make a weapon of some sort, or was he running away?

Oh she couldn't waste any more time, Sif took her palms pressing them together and with as much strength as she could muster she jabbed at the beast's throat, destroying it's wind pipe, falling in a heavy heap. Sif breathed, staying there for another moment before turning to see Loki coming towards her. She looked annoyed wondering if he was playing a coward at this point and now trying to save face.

Loki did not hear the cat strike, he just saw Sif rise and jump onto the beast before it could have a mouthful of her blood, or his. He was desperately trying to find a solution to kill the beast. If he through one of his flat stones there was a chance he would hit Sif. Why? Why was he worried about her? All the while his heart was pounding for another reason.

She was incredible.

Sif had no fear, and would charge a beast rather than run from it. She held onto the monster! It was incredibly stupid but he could help but admire her for confronting the danger as it fell upon them. Loki wished he could be that brave, be that intense.

Sif cocked her head looking at him as he looked at her kindly. Grateful? Yes, he must have been grateful she stopped the beast. At once she stood and gestured towards the beast for Loki to help her drag it. It's fur and meat would come in useful.

Though the two spent the next several days speaking broken languages to each other, a few times when Loki gave her a superior look for her lack of understanding him. Sif just shoved him, hating the attitude. They were able to avoid danger, although they remained suspicious of each other during that time. Mostly Sif since it was her nature to have a level of distrust, she kept a weapon close to her person, sleeping on the other side of his fire. In only a few days more she mused they would be back to where her tribe was. She would be back before the frost and arrange a better defense against Thanos with Thor. Once again when Thor ran through her mind Loki followed and she wondered what would happen to him then. He wasn't born into the tribe, it was dangerous to take outsiders, even on the slim chance they would be welcome.

The heat subdued slightly but Sif mused it was being an early part of the day. So this was goodbye to her new companion, just over this next hill she would be home, Sif wasn't wanting to leave him, but if he was alone there was a reason for it- couldn't forget that. She turned towards him, her wide eyes glancing over his person. "Ba-Buh."

"Ba-Buh." she gave a respectful nod to her traveling companion.

"Ba-Buh?" Loki repeated and realized this meant "Good bye?"

"Goo By?" she said slowly, suddenly she couldn't look at him. Sif left him behind then climbed up the hill.

Loki shouldn't have been surprised, these were her people, he was only a temporary solution for her, a survival tactic, it happened all the time. It didn't coat the pang of loneliness in his chest. So what? She never would have stayed, besides Sif was most likely the mate of the leader, and there was no way he could go against that. Sif wandered to the patch of land just between the trees. Soon she would see Thor, her mother, and- nothing. Absolutely nothing. Her jaw dropped seeing the remains of her home smashed and crushed into oblivion. There was blood in the dirt, but no bodies in sight. She frantically searched through the camp for someone, anyone! She shouted loudly hoping someone would hear her.

Someone did- Loki.

Loki didn't make it far when he heard her yelling desperately behind the palms. He darted quickly over the rocks to her, never missing a step. He found her on her knees scooping up the bloody dirt. He knelt down beside her, cleaning her hands off. She was still and her eyes were harsh, not like other women who would weep and wail from this. "They're gone?" he asked.

She sighed allowing the dirt to drop, "Thor mua ta da sot lass." Sif was sure Thor was able to move them to the South lands, hopefully. Hopefully a herd of enormous beasts didn't eat them all...

"We should go now." he stood and gave a hand down to her, she stared for a moment before accepting it. She was quiet walking beside Loki as they left her home.

Loki selfishly felt the flutter in his chest again, her home was gone, and her people had move on without her, but he wasn't alone. At least for now...


	5. Chapter 5

They traveled throughout the day, silence falling between the two of them as they moved on. Sif's tribe had either moved on early or were forced out. The latter looked more likely and that was trouble some. The Aesir had been seen as the dominant tribe throughout the lands, and if they had fallen from the top, then it could be very dangerous. Most tribes were violent bullies but Loki hadn't regarded them as the most vicious. But he had been wrong before, gentle animals didn't rule over the aggressive ones.

One day they had been out scouting for food, to Loki's surprise Sif hadn't abandoned him, or told him to leave her side. They had been able to skin the cat Sif killed and make use of it's fur and meat. It gave Loki an idea. Sif had been able to jump onto the beast and ride it before she killed it. There were several animals that Loki mused would be fit to ride on, if he could ever mount it. He'd tried a number of times but to no success, now that he had a partner he then doubled his chances.

The two of them crept up on the beast in the field, it was large with four legs, a long head and snout with main that streaked down it's back. It was brown with black and white stripes reaching to it's middle back. It reached up with it's teeth to capture some leaves from the tree. It looked strong, but not aggressive. Loki turned to Sif "That is what I've been trying to capture for months. I wish to ride it, make traveling easier."

Sif twisted her brows looking at the beast then back to Loki. He wanted them to go after that animal. But why? It would have decent meat and fur but a lot for them to haul without a stationary place to bring it's meat back to. "Keala?" she raised her spear up. She and Loki had made new weapons, it was dangerous not to be armed.

Loki shook his head and tried to remember the words she used to communicate better. "No, Not 'keala'. We ride it."

She looked confused at his words. There were some he repeated that she had a better understanding of. She knew he didn't want to kill the creature, but what other reason did he want it.

"Ride it." he said again. He then put his hands up and jumped to demonstrate. "You know? On it's back." he pointed behind himself.

She chuckled as he hopped up and down lost to his meaning before the idea became clearer. He wanted to ride the beast. Well, he was odd, so this was no surprise, but he'd created fire, surely he a knack for these things. "Rija?"

Loki nodded, thinking she was saying "ride." Another word he'd have to remember for her language. "We go quietly to him then I'll hold as you jump on his back." He explained pointing to the animal then pointing to her, and guided her hand around his neck, then the other around his mouth. Sif allowed him to move her hands, and she nodded then broke into a grin. She was elated by the notion, taking the rope they took from her camp and a few other supplies.

They approached the beast, Loki in the tall grassy field, while Sif swiftly made her way up the tree the creature was eating from. While Loki could have been the one to jump down, it would have really hurt his manhood and he'd rather avoid that all he could. He had skilled aim, though, he needed to be quiet and not make the beast wander away from Sif. It took a couple a tries, but he landed the rope around it's neck. It started to thrash it's head around and yelped wildly. Loki held, trying to keep control of the thing. It was angry at him! After wrestling for several minutes he gave it a large yank to bring it's neck down and twisted the rope around it's mouth. Sif lept off the tree and landed on the back. It took off, legs moving like thunder through the sky. Loki still hanging onto the rope, Sif reached down to take his hands and she yanked him as hard as her body could muster. He landed right behind her, letting out a strangled noise from the discomfort of his manhood. She chuckled again pulling the beast away from the northern direction. Loki pulled a face and murmured "Not funny."

She gave him a smirk, over her shoulder then looked back to the horizon and rode with some difficulty to gain control. The animal was still not willing to submit, Sif kicked it trying to make it mind her. It was growing more and more angry with her attention. Loki held on musing if she kept this up then they'd get thrown off. "Stop that! Stop!" Loki grabbed her legs, she whirled her head angrily at him. He kept his chin down in submission. "Gently, gently," he rubbed then patted the beast on the back. "Gentle."

Sif looked down at the creature as Loki gave it some affection, and that did calm it some. She blinked seeing the change come and then it stopped trying to throw them off. She sighed and looked at Loki a bit longer, wondering where his instinct came from, it wasn't how Asgardians did things, it wasn't how most tribes did rest of the day with animal was much easier and when the night had fallen they tied the creature to a tree to eat. Sif reached a free hand up to stroke it's neck. They had not started off the best, but she had been watching the way Loki had treated it and how it reacted. This wasn't an animal to fight, it was a companion, the concept was foreign to her, but brilliant.

"What should we name him?" Loki asked, then rethought about how he worded his question "Namu da?" he translated.

He wanted to name it now too? Well why not? "Quagga." she said after a moment of thinking about it. Quagga was her tongue for sunlight.

"Quagga." It wasn't one Loki would have chosen but he wasn't about to argue against it. "Quagga it is." he smiled.

They built a fire to roast the small boar that had been killed that day and the stars came out with the moon in full view. Sif point up to the big light blue ball in the sky. "Moona?"

"Moon." at least that word was semi close to his own tongue. "Your people love the sun, and the Jotun love the moon."

Sif heard the word 'Jotun' and her eyes bulged out. "Jotun?" she asked looking at him, not believing it.

Loki nodded, looking away from her and her shock. "Yes. But I was the runt, I didn't prove myself when the time came." He sighed, not wanting to repeat it, too embarrassed by this fact of his life. He'd never been wanted and this must have made him look even more pitiable.

Sif picked up his sad tone and moved closer to him, wishing she could understand his words, though she was sure of his meaning. He was a small Jotun and there was no place for him. It was true of many tribes if young men couldn't prove themselves they were tossed out, until now she'd never met one. Most died within the first year of exile. Would they allow him in? Would Thor welcome him? That was hard to say, as a leader you had to be careful, even if welcoming an outsider you have to be certain others will except them or they will think you're lapsing in judgement or do not have the tribe's best interest in mind. She opened to speak then closed her mouth, words even her own tongue were never her strength. Instead she gave silent support and a warm smile.

It was enough to take Loki's breath away. He knew he'd lose her soon, when they found her tribe she'd leave him. He wondered for a moment if he kept leading them further and further away from the Aesir. Yes, he would protect her from the Chitauri, and they would live in the mountains. They would survive the frost and then they would start their own tribe. He wouldn't be alone, as he had been for years. The idea of being isolated and rejected again was maddening.

This could happen, she already believed the tribe could be dead and if they were then she'd be more likely to stay with him anyway. Live with him, travel, hunt, explore, mate. His heart swelled. She liked him, he was certain, he just saw no other way of keeping her. He would never force her, but if he painted another picture then surely it would only be her natural reaction.

Yes, Sif would be his, and he would be her's, they wouldn't need anyone else, no fickle tribes, or this 'Thor' she would mention from time to time.

It would only have to be the two of them.


End file.
